1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a device, system, and process for transmitting and processing short message data services for mission critical communications. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for transmitting and processing short message data services in real-time for mission critical communications.
2. Related Art
Cellular data communications often rely on TCP/IP communications over a core IP Network, which is subject to failures that can delay or prevent the transmission of critical messages. In addition, the transmitting and processing of Short Message Services may often require protocols, systems, and networks which do not transmit in real-time and which can be prohibitively expensive. Moreover, utilization of plain old telephone service is typically slower for data transmission. Additionally, plain old telephone service is increasingly not utilized in many households.
More specifically, Short Message Service (SMS) messages and short data messages may be communicated with TCP/IP communications over a core IP network, which may fail at unacceptable rates. SMS messages also may be transmitted with a “store and forward” technology, and may not be transmitted and received in real-time. While dial-up data service exists, consumers may no longer have a home phone which may utilize this service. Even for consumers who do use dial-up service, however, the data connection may take too long to connect and sync. In addition, point-to-point data circuits may be utilized, but those can be prohibitively expensive.
Many devices and/or services rely on data communications to provide mission critical communications. Convenience, timeliness, and reliability of the wireless data services are key factors that play into safety, reliability, and/or a user's experience.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide real-time data communications for devices and services that rely on mission critical communications.